detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Freedom March
:For the full transcript of this chapter, click here. Freedom March is the twenty-eighth chapter of Detroit: Become Human. This chapter has seven different outcomes. Overview This chapter is from the perspective of Markus. Flowchart This is the flowchart walkthrough for Freedom March, with 100% completion rate and all checkpoints. # Time to Reflect (Checkpoint) # Enjoy Time Alone #* Look at Broken Mirror #* Play Piano #* Walk on Beam #* Read Android Arson #* Read Eastern Space Race # North Arrives #* Share Memories OR North LeavesThese nodes can only be unlocked if you ask North about her past. The "share memories" node (blue "path unlocked") will be selected if you have a positive relationship with her and continue the conversation. The "North leaves" node (red "path unlocked") will be selected if you have a negative relationship with North, or don't choose an answer to her next question. #* Share Past OR Hide Past #* Ask North About Past OR Leave #* Simon survived in 'Public Enemy' #** Reunited in Jericho #*** Simon Forgives Markus # In the Mall # Free Your People #* Convert Android Vendor #* Convert Personal Android #** Be Aggressive With Owner OR Be Calm With Owner #* Convert Security Android #* Convert Android Cleaner #* Convert Parked Androids #* Convert Personal Android # Prepare the March # Convert Delivery Androids # Delivery Androids Block the Road # Open Manhole # Start the March # Convert Android AX400 OR Convert Android Worker # March #* Convert Androids #* Hack Screens #* Chant #* Policeman Blocks March #** Raise Hands OR Ignore # Reach the Plaza (checkpoint) # Police Block the March #* Stand Your Ground #*# Police Fire Unprovoked #*#* Run Away #*#*# Some Androids Escape #*#*# Markus Fled #*#* Sacrifice Self #*#** Police Keep Firing #*#*** Markus Stood His Ground And Was Killed #*#*** John joined in 'Spare Parts' #*#**** John Sacrifices Himself #*#***** John Gave His Life to Save Markus #*#*** Simon Survived in 'Public Enemy' #*#**** Simon Sacrifices Himself #*#***** Simon Gave His Life to Save Markus #*#* Charge #*#** Lose The Fight #*#*** Do Nothing #*#**** John joined in 'Spare Parts' #*#***** John Sacrifices Himself #*#****** John Gave His Life to Save Markus #*#**** Simon Survived in 'Public Enemy' #*#***** Simon Sacrifices Himself #*#****** Simon Gave His Life to Save Markus #*#**** Police Gunned Markus Down #*#*** Shoot Yourself #*#**** Markus Committed Suicide #*#** Win The Fight #*#*** Police Retreat #*#**** Markus Defeats The Police #* Leave #*# Police Open Fire #*#* Run Away #*#*# Some Androids Escape #*#*# Markus Fled #*#* Sacrifice Self #*#** Police Keep Firing #*#*** Markus Stood His Ground And Was Killed #*#*** John joined in 'Spare Parts' #*#**** John Sacrifices Himself #*#***** John Gave His Life to Save Markus #*#*** Simon Survived in 'Public Enemy' #*#**** Simon Sacrifices Himself #*#***** Simon Gave His Life to Save Markus #*#* Charge #*#** Lose The Fight #*#*** Do Nothing #*#**** John joined in 'Spare Parts' #*#***** John Sacrifices Himself #*#****** John Gave His Life to Save Markus #*#**** Simon Survived in 'Public Enemy' #*#***** Simon Sacrifices Himself #*#****** Simon Gave His Life to Save Markus #*#**** Police Gunned Markus Down #*#*** Shoot Yourself #*#**** Markus Committed Suicide #*#** Win The Fight #*#*** Police Retreat #*#**** Markus Defeats The Police #* Charge #** Lose The Fight #*** Do Nothing #**** John joined in 'Spare Parts' #***** John Sacrifices Himself #****** John Gave His Life to Save Markus #**** Simon Survived in 'Public Enemy' #***** Simon Sacrifices Himself #****** Simon Gave His Life to Save Markus #**** Police Gunned Markus Down #*** Shoot Yourself #**** Markus Committed Suicide #** Win The Fight #*** Police Retreat #**** Markus Defeats The Police Relationship Changes Jericho *Choosing "sacrifice" *Charge at the police and win the fight *Charge at the police and lose the fight *Choosing to flee North *Choosing "truth" or "sincere" when she asks about Markus' past on the roof *Asking her about her past *Choosing "avoid" or "not important" when she asks Markus about his life before Jericho *Choosing "leave" instead of her past on the roof *Choosing "other north" when Markus asks about her past on the roof and he is at least her "friend" *Choosing "trust" when Markus asks about her past on the roof and he is at least her "friend" *Choosing "aggressive" when Markus asks about her past on the roof and he is at least her "friend" *Markus and North access each other memories *Choosing "stand ground" the first time *Choosing to flee from the police *Choosing "attack" after choosing "abandon", "stand ground" or "disperse" *Choosing to "push" North during the police fight Josh *Choosing "stand ground" the first time *Choosing to flee from the police *Choosing "attack" after choosing either "abandon", "stand ground" or "disperse" Simon *Choosing "stand ground" the first time *Choosing to flee from the police *Choosing "attack" after choosing either "abandon", "stand ground" or "disperse" Public Opinion *Choosing "stand ground" when the police block the march *Choosing "stand ground" again when the police block the march *Choosing "sacrifice" after the police fire unprovoked *Choosing "abandon" after choosing "attack" *Winning the fight after choosing "charge" when the police block the march. Footnotes Notes * The total number of androids that join Markus is 476. * One of the AX-400 (Kara) models that Markus can call to join the deviant marchers is seen pushing a stroller. The two people next to this Kara model look like the parents of Oliver that you see at the bus terminal while playing as Kara in Battle for Detroit. They are likely just a reuse of the same character model. * In the scenario where Simon sacrifices his life to save Markus, his LED is shown (although deactivated), despite the fact Simon had it removed as seen during this chapter. It is also seen in 'Last Chance, Connor' (if Simon was killed prior to 'Freedom March' events). This is possibly an oversight. * If Markus to sacrifice himself or loses the battle against the police he will either be saved by John, Simon or no one. ** If John joined Jericho in Spare Parts, he will always sacrifice himself regardless of Simon's presence. ** If John is not there and if Simon survived in Public Enemy, then Simon will lay down his life for Markus. ** If neither conditions are met, Markus will die under these circumstances. * As Markus, cutting the conversation with North short eliminates the possibility of her as a romantic interest, which is for any number of reasons preferable to some players. ** If the player asked North about her past and then waits a few seconds after being prompted to share memories with her she will leave the roof. In this case Markus and North will remain friends but their relationship will not decrease. ** Interestingly, if Markus is played as a man prone exclusively to peaceful acts and if the player is not trying to increase North's relationship level in this chapter, his status with North may drop from "Companion" to "Friend" (unless she and Markus shared memories). de:Freiheitsmarsch ru:Марш_свободы Category:Walkthroughs Category:Markus’s Chapters Category:Article stubs